


【皇权富贵】喜欢上你

by Smile_0307



Category: 34 - Fandom, 丞昊 - Fandom, 皇权富贵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_0307/pseuds/Smile_0307
Kudos: 12





	【皇权富贵】喜欢上你

-

喜欢上你和喜欢上你。

/

酒吧热舞到一半被个自己男票黑着脸拽下来是什么滋味？

等着失身的滋味。

“操你大爷的范丞丞！！老子正上头呢！！”

黄明昊被那人拖进厕所随便拉开了一个隔间强行塞入，手被他毫不客气的暴力压在冰冷的白磁砖上，后背直接撞上凉意，让他滚烫的身躯瞬间打了个机灵。

他承认他有点醉，自己说啥都能秒忘，他半瞇着眼看着眼前无比贴近自己的面孔，就差几厘米就能亲上。他垂眼看了看那人的薄唇，忘了那人正气头上，一股脑就吻了上去。

果不其然被那人低沉的烟嗓警告。

“黄明昊，我要是不拽你下来会发生什么事你自己没点数吗！！”

范丞丞躲开他带满酒气的吻，手上的力道加重，把那人给生生摁疼了。

只见黄明昊皱起眉努力撑开想要阖上的眼皮，乏红的眼角诚实的诉说了这人刚刚到底喝了多少酒。他无辜的低下头，干脆瘫软了全身的力量让范丞丞逼不得已只能急忙搂住他。

黄明昊得逞的坏笑，软绵绵的双手搂住那人的脖颈，整个头埋在他的锁骨前瞎蹭，不蹭还好，这一蹭蹭得范丞丞全身血液沸腾了起来。

仿佛故意的，黄明昊偏要说一些让人恨不得坐 牢也要操 到他的话。

“他们操不到我的...我阿...只留给丞丞喔。”

果然，这句话成功让范丞丞的下身抬头了，他骂了声“操！”就打横抱起那个全身瘫软的像水的宝贝，一脚踹开隔间就在众人的凝视下把黄明昊塞进了他的车里。

那群约他出来浪的兄弟们看见那个被黄明昊一字不提的绝版男票正是那个人人见了都想滚上他床和他开房生孩子的超级大明星范丞丞，觉得整个下半辈子准备凉了。

他们默默拿起手机传了条讯息给黄明昊。

好像是“操你大爷，老子下辈子做鬼也不会放过你。”来着。

直到被扒个精光扔上床时黄明昊才意识到自己好像说了什么不该说的话，他吓得推开扑过来压在自己身上的范丞丞，那人突然被拒绝极大的羞耻感和还没撒完的怒火瞬间直冲脑门。

他低吼几声骂了句“老子操你又有什么意见？！我男朋友还不准我操了？！”

黄明昊被他突然失控的侮辱也搞得一股火篡上心头，脑子啥也没思考，脱口而出一句“操你妈，老子说给你操就操？！当我卖的阿？！”

而黄明昊的话也瞬间让范丞丞意识到自己说了一句特别不尊重人的话，刚刚的口不择言让他后悔的心虚，轻轻拉过黄明昊的手臂，把他拖进自己怀里，一遍一遍细吻着他光滑的肩膀，低声道歉。

但是黄明昊不领情，他推开那人的示好，捡起地上的衣物开始穿，还抬头冲他略带委屈的骂了句“老子今天没心情和你搞，要操去路边拉个妹子开房去！！”

“昊昊，我知道我说错话了，但是再过十二分钟就是你的生日，你真的不想和我一起过吗？”

范丞丞坐在床上望着那人的背影瞧，果然见那人明显停顿了一下穿鞋的举动。

黄明昊叹了口气，踢开脚上的鞋捞起地上的皮革外套找手机，摁开画面确实显示着大大的23:48，他结锁屏幕，看着通讯软件跳出来的骂人讯息，回了句“操你妈死哪快去。”就把手机扔在床头柜上。

范丞丞见他最后躺回床上闭上眼，也默默的拿起地上的衣裤开始一件一件套上。而那人平和的嗓音带着黏糊的酒醉沙哑传进他耳里。

“我想和你一起过阿...是你非要说一些气人的话。”

穿好衣服的范丞丞爬回床上把那人拉上自己的大腿抱进自己怀里，硬是把差一点就睡着的人儿给吵醒。

他把下巴靠在黄明昊宽瘦的肩膀，吐出的热气在他耳边搔痒。

“我错了...原谅我？”

而那人却选择调皮的回应。

“你错了是事实，原谅你再考虑。”

噗哧的笑声毫不保留的喷了一大坨口水在黄明昊的侧脸，他嫌弃的用手去擦，最后全数归还在范丞丞的休闲裤上。

那人偏头轻吻在了那人的脖颈，怀里人敏感的冒出一声 娇嗔，让范丞丞好不容易消下去的肿胀又上了头。

他伸手恶狠狠的拍了一下那人圆润的屁股。

“操，不要逼我在你十八岁生日前操你。”

“想坐牢阿？”

“为了你我愿意。”

就在黄明昊准备伸手揍那人的腿时那人口袋里的手机却响铃了，黄明昊瞄了一眼上头显示的是24：00，他突然觉得自己的醉感重了，晕糊糊的想睡觉，拉着范丞丞的手躲进棉被里。

闷闷的说一句“丞丞我想睡觉...”

而那人关掉了闹钟提醒，黄明昊看不见他此刻的表情是什么，但一定是很变态很变态。

让他意外的是，下一秒他身旁的被子进来了一个人，那人轻轻吻了吻他一眨一眨的眼睛，把他拦入怀里说了句“睡吧。”就闭上了眼睛。

但是黄明昊分明感觉到了他的下 身还胀得贼大，要忽视都难。

“要不..我用手好不好？”

“我比较想要嘴。”

而头上闷闷传来声响的那一刻黄明昊为自己一时的心软觉得不值得。老子以后管你去死，再也不帮你打飞机 了，操你大爷。

只见怀里的小男朋友狠狠用手肘肘击了一下他的肚子，卧槽，够狠。

“嘶...开玩笑的，用手吧..用手。”

而见他服软的黄明昊心里乐开了花，转了个身伸手开始往范丞丞裤里躜，几乎是一秒就摸到了那个抬 头的炙热，他原本反射性的缩了一下，却被那人抓住手，往自己裤子里送。

黄明昊心里骂了好几万个操，摸上那股膨胀开始当起了调酒师父。

而这一摸不要紧，紧的是范丞丞还把头靠在他额前，闭着眼喘气。

性感的烟嗓夹杂著男性专属的魅力传进黄明昊耳里的时候他这个刚成年不争气的害羞了。

“闭上你的嘴，老子再听下去就准备硬了。”

只见那人笑出声，轻轻吻了眼前人微开的厚唇，乖乖闭上了嘴，必经现在命根子可是在一个随时都能把他斩断的人手上呢。

但是紧闭的唇突然压上来了一个带着酒气的吻，那人轻轻的说了句“看你难受，别给我偷笑！”范丞丞乐坏了。

直到手都酸了那人才泄了出来，黄明昊见自己手里黏糊糊的一坨液体就觉得羞人，起身抽起一旁的卫生纸开始擦。那人还在旁边嘴贱的说“你把你孩子全擦纸上了，你这个杀人犯。”当然，黄明昊也不是什么好惹的人“你他妈乖乖闭上狗嘴，老子就不会真的当杀人犯。”

直到黄明昊乖乖躺回自己怀里睡着的时候，范丞丞才偷偷在他耳边说了一句

“你手上的孩子今晚会全数住进你肚子里。”

日上三竿，刚张开眼的黄明昊头疼的要命，见范丞丞还搂着他睡的跟头猪一样，忍不住起了玩心。

他伸手捏住那人的鼻子，只见那人皱起眉伸手拍掉鼻子上作怪的小手，嘴里似乎还生气的碎念着“黄明昊...！”被喊的那人笑得憋不住声，谁能知道这个在台上不常笑只会嘴炮的人在黄明昊这里就是一个捏鼻子都能生气的傲娇鬼。

笑着笑着，实在热得不行，他用脚踹开身上的考拉，起身拿起手机划开屏幕，自己好像被昨晚的兄弟拉黑了。

那个家伙还给自己留了一句“老子这就滚，打死不相往来。”得，床上这头猪又成功赶跑了老子的兄弟。

他转头看了一眼床上翻了一个侧面的人，拿起枕头就往他身上砸，那人也成功被砸醒了。

“一早起来就砸我...”

范丞丞揉了揉眼睛，顶着个鸡窝头就往淋浴间钻，也没想听黄明昊的解释。

那人也起身跟在他后头进了淋浴间，后果就是两人互泼了对方一身水。

“你把老子的朋友都给吓跑了。”

黄明昊忿忿不平的夹起碗里那颗卤蛋就往嘴里咬，恨不得把他碎尸万段似的。而范丞丞可不背这锅。

他无辜的说“我只是抱着你把你塞进车里，还顺便让你帮我打了个飞机，怎么？他们不同意阿？”

而话刚出口，黄明昊就被蛋黄给呛到了，他憋红着脸伸手拿起范丞丞的水就往自己喉咙灌，还不忘幼稚的伸手打了他一下。

而范丞丞则是笑着看他憋得通红的小脸蛋就觉得可爱，调侃了一句“打个飞机而已，没什么大不了的。”却还是伸手帮他顺了顺背，好一个全网优质男朋友。

“噎死我最好，免得听你这些荤话。”

黄明昊气得不理他，范丞丞知道他没真生气，也就没有哄，而是捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，随即就被那人像个小猫似的拍开。

见他吃得差不多，拉起他的手结了帐就开车往百货公司的方向去，再门口时和他说了句“想要什么就买，今天刷哥的卡。”惹来那人的一顿毒打。

但黄•傲娇鬼•明昊还是默默拿起那张卡把自己存了好几个月的零用钱都还忍不下心买的限量版球鞋和电动机通通给抱了回家，他不得不承认有个超有钱的男朋友真的挺好的。

“接下来去哪？”

黄明昊把手里所有东西都扔到范丞丞车里的后座，卡放回他皮包里就系上了安全带一脸兴奋的望着身旁滑手机的人，只见那人也没回答，默默收起手机就开始上路了。

“买啥了？”

范丞丞随口问了一句，认真开车的模样让黄明昊的嘴角止不住的上扬。操，老子真的泡到了一个绝世男票。

他把视线移向前方，回答“没啥，我喜欢的东西。”

范丞丞老毛病又开始犯了“那有我吗？”

只见沉默了一阵子，范丞丞以为没有下文了，他也不是很在乎，干脆继续专心开车。但是身旁却突然轻飘飘的传来一个差点让他在大马路上紧急煞车的话。

“有。”

操。

接近黄昏，一脚踏上沙滩海岸时黄明昊整个人都是兴奋的，他迫不及待在这一粒一粒的小沙子上留下一个又一个的脚印，拉着范丞丞赶紧给他拍张照。

喀嚓，按下快门。

“挺帅阿，昊哥。”

范丞丞把照片传给了黄明昊，往前一把抱起他的腰，那人惊呼了一声，大叫“操你大爷！！范丞丞！！放我下来！！”但是没有起到什么作用，眼看那人准备把自己扔进海里，他紧张的闭上眼不敢看。

但是那人却突然放下了自己，范丞丞抬起了他的下巴吻了过来。

黄明昊张开双眼惊讶的看着面前被夕阳的橘光照得发亮的范丞丞，一股巨大的海风吹乱了两人的头发。范丞丞深怕他跌倒似的扶住了他精瘦的腰肢，不舍的吻了几下便放开。

黄明昊笑了。

阳光打在他们的脸上，想要在海滩上画上一个又一个的爱心，里面写着你和我的姓名。

看着那个最大的爱心默默被海水给吞噬，黄明昊在车上责骂的说了句“啧，都是你偏要画在那！”而范丞丞则是揉了揉他的头发笑着回应，也没说一句话。

在慢慢驶离海边的路途范丞丞偏头看了一眼那人在干嘛，让他看见了一个好笑的画面，黄明昊正趴在车窗前望着外面不断一闪而过的风景，他想要是黄明昊是只猫的话那肯定现在尾巴开心的绕过来缠上他的手了。

“走，带你去酒吧。”

话刚说出口，黄明昊转过头疑惑的问了句“你没发烧吧？”范丞丞笑了笑“没有。”而下一秒黄明昊突然蹦了起来吓了范丞丞一跳，他赶紧稳住刚刚突然的手抖。

“卧槽！！你总算开窍了，老子终于能在你面前喝酒了！！”

“黄明昊，坐好。”

但是范丞丞的贴心提醒不但没有作用，那人反而拿起电话开始约人喝酒，还开始兴奋的在坐位上扭来扭去，活像个刚喝醉还酒品很差的那种。

而范丞丞也在他第十一次凑过来吻自己脸颊的时候忍不住了。他把车往旁边停了停。

“黄明昊小朋友，你在这么乱动乱亲不要怪我直接被你载到旅馆开房。”

而果然，下一秒某个黄•调皮鬼•明昊乖乖坐在了位子上，原以为终于不用提心吊胆开车的范丞丞转过头把注意力移回驾驶上时，某个小调皮又凑过来吻了他一脸。

我们的范明星只好硬把他抓过来狠狠的亲了几口才解气。

“喝阿昊哥！！今个儿你生日，我敬你一杯！！”

只见身旁的人被猛灌酒，都有些准备醉的迹象，范丞丞实在忍不住，伸手在他侧腰挠了挠，那人怕痒，突然往后一缩笑着拍那人的手。

但是这效果也就几分钟，黄明昊又开始一杯接着一杯开始灌，范丞丞只能出奇招了。

他再次用手挠黄明昊的腰，还在他耳边低声说了一句“再喝晚上就没力气陪你老公了。”而下一秒黄明昊的耳根子就红了起来，他把范丞丞的脑袋轻轻推开，说了声“痒...”灌下手中最后一杯酒。

“嘿嘿...嗝，要不我们玩游戏吧...玩游戏！”

黄明昊把杯子放回桌上，打了个酒嗝后笑嘻嘻的看着坐一圈的兄弟们，那几个人起哄着“行啊行啊，真心话大冒险吧。”而我们的本日寿星成功成为了焦点。

“昊哥！我问你...你那个只字不提的男票是谁...？”

而此刻范丞丞感到有趣的抬了抬眉，原来黄明昊从来没有在他这帮兄弟面前提过他的名字，难怪他今天奶气奶气的对他说自己把他朋友吓跑了。

而此刻他撇头去看脸上微红的黄明昊，不知道是因为刚刚的警告还是喝太多导致的。

“我男票...？你我妈阿...管那么多！！”

黄明昊皱着眉随口敷衍了一句。不然他其实想说的是“老子男票是谁干你屁事，住海边阿？”

而范丞丞莫名被逗乐了，而他的笑声也成功吸引了那些醉得能断片的兄弟们。

“这位帅哥？怎么称呼？”

“范丞丞。”

只见那人点了点头，打算倒回沙发，嘴里默念了几句，突然整个人蹦了起来，指着范丞丞结结巴巴的“你你你....卧槽！！我知道的那个范丞丞？！”而一旁的人也被他这么一吼吸引了目光。

正当范丞丞想点头的时候被黄明昊插话了。

“才不是！！他是老子的好兄弟，才不是那个在台上板着一张脸只会嘴炮的范丞丞勒！！”

得，黄明昊将在今晚为他今天说的这句话后悔。

“行吧，昊哥我问你...今晚和你男票有啥计划。”

问出口的一秒，周围传来了一整排的调侃声，惹得黄明昊紧张了起来，范丞丞看着他真的很好奇他会怎么回答。

“我...老子今晚睡大觉呢！！想啥！！给我把你们脑袋里那些黄色废料吃了！”

说出口下一秒范丞丞脸就垮了，他对着各位笑了笑，公主抱起黄明昊说了句“他喝多了，我送他回家。”就迈开步伐再次把他塞入车里，这场景好像有些过分熟悉。

而黄明昊现在心里想的是啥？也不是什么大不了的东西，大概像是“妈的，老子今天要破处了。”之类的话。

刚被拉进房间里黄明昊就被范丞丞给压在了墙上，那人偏头吻住他微开而红热的唇，双手不安分的在自己身上游走，碰触到胸前的两点时惹来黄明昊的一声娇喘。

范丞丞骂了声“操！”就暴力的拉过黄明昊，把人推倒在了床上开始扒衣服，而就在准备脱下最后一层防线的时候黄明昊制止了那双作祟的手。

他睁开绯红染上情 欲的眼眸，伸手勾下范丞丞的脖颈，仰头吻了上去，那人嘴角勾起一抹笑意，随手一勾就把人的底裤脱了，黄明昊惊呼一声，反射性的想夹紧自己的下身，却被范丞丞强行分开，手指探了进去。

那人安抚的吻了吻他的眼角。

“乖，放轻松。”

黄明昊紧张的像个乌龟似的缩起自己的脖子，双手在空气里胡乱抓，范丞丞见他一副紧张的样子，忍不住笑出声，抓住他的小猫掌拉到自己的衬衫扣子上。

“来帮我脱衣服，不要乱摸了，等等摸到一些不该摸的东西。”

语毕。黄明昊的脸涨红了起来，直起腰杆开始解扣子，认真呆萌的样子让范丞丞起了玩心，他的指甲在黄明昊体内刮了刮，随即惹来那人的呻吟，伴随着腰软，整个人挂在范丞丞身上。

他带着哭腔骂了句“混蛋。”

范丞丞坏心的笑他，直的把那人惹得快哭了才吻着他的嘴角哄着。他从没想过天不怕地不怕骂起人来三字经不离嘴的昊哥在初经人事时会软着腰肢红着眼眶软绵绵的骂他混蛋，操，真带感。

黄明昊又重新开始解扣子，这次续满小泪珠的眼眶随时准备从里头滴落，范丞丞也不忍心再欺负他。伸手帮他一起解扣子，在他把自己全身扒光后他抬头看了一眼黄明昊，只见那人羞红了脸撇开眼神。

操，一个没忍住，抓起那人的脚踝往下拉，开始认真为他扩张了起来，黄明昊瞬间叫了出来，他羞耻的咬住自己的下唇，脚指蜷缩了起來。

范丞丞坏心的在那人的锁骨上种下一个又一个的吻 痕，暧昧的吻 声让人遐想。

黄明昊拉起他埋在自己脖子里的头，看着那人望着自己充满爱意的眼眸又突然害羞了起来，伸手轻轻碰了碰那人的脖子，带着厚厚的鼻音问了句“我可以吗...？”

范丞丞闻言整个心都要化了，他低头主动把自己的天鹅颈送到那人软绵绵的厚嘴唇，感觉到那人小心翼翼的轻 吮着自己的锁骨就觉得好可爱。

见扩张的差不多，在那人耳边说了句“好了？我进去了喔？”等到那人轻声说了句“嗯。”范丞丞毫不客气的直接挺了进去，那人尖叫了起来，拍着他的背哭着说“疼...！你轻 点...唔…”

范丞丞只能不断吻着他的眼角安抚，见那人稍微放松了点才敢慢慢移 动自己的下 身，不知道是不是因为喝了酒，黄明昊的体内特别热，热得黄明昊一 夹就能让范丞丞爽的头皮发麻。

“宝贝，你里面好热夹的 我好爽。”

“操你妈..动一动阿...”

语毕，范丞丞勾起邪恶的笑容，开始奋力挺弄自己的腰肢，黄明昊被袭击的措手不及，抱住那人的脖子叫得勾人心弦。

“嗯..阿..你.你慢点..范..唔..丞丞！”

“是你叫我动一动的宝贝。”

范丞丞坏心的拉住那人的手往两人交 合的地方碰，黄明昊一接触那人的炽热就吓得缩手，红着脸张口骂那人畜生，范丞丞警告性的在他耳边低语“说谁畜生？忘了你正被谁摁着干？嗯？”

“操你大爷..没说你...”

“死鸭子嘴硬，等等不要哭着求我原谅你。”

语毕。范丞丞像是铁了心，不顾黄明昊在他身下喊他轻一点，硬是撞的他尖叫声连连，还故意停下来在他的敏 感点上来回磨蹭，就是不让他来个痛快。

黄明昊憋不住了，他委屈的说“呜..丞丞..你快碰碰好不好....我错了..真错了。”

范丞丞见他服软，吻了下他的嘴，开始没一下都往那个点撞，伸手摸上他挺立的敏感，果然下一秒那人在他怀里的声音都变了调。

范丞丞学着黄明昊上次为他做的，上下开始撸着那人硬 挺的炙热。双刺激下让黄明昊没几分钟搂着范丞丞的脖子尖叫着泄在了那人手中。

范丞丞当着黄明昊的面前全数舔进了自己嘴里，还不害 臊的说“宝贝真甜。”黄明昊红着脸还没从刚刚的余韵中缓过来，就被范丞丞抓住腰，开始快速挺弄了起来。

他低下头吻上那人湿润的唇，说了句

“你爽完我还没爽呢宝贝。”

最后怎么来着？黄明昊记不太清了，他只知道自己叫得喉咙都沙哑了，范丞丞才射在了他的体内。

喔，对，范丞丞射进了他体内...操。

他起床的时候全身是干净的，还穿着新替换的衣服，唯一能证实昨晚是真的就只有他脖子上无数的吻痕，他扭头看了看身旁范丞丞的脖子，还留着他昨晚弄上去的痕 迹。

他莫名觉得心情大好，转过身捧着那人的脸开始吻，直到范丞丞被吻醒了才红着脸放开。

范丞丞揉了揉眼睛，起身笑他脸皮薄，起床抱着他带去洗漱。

回到床上问了句“腰酸不酸？我给你揉揉？”

“嗯...挺酸的，快来给大爷揉腰！！”

范丞丞也不调侃他，只是笑着把他翻过身拉起衣服开始揉腰。见那人挺翘的屁股起了色心捏了一把，下一秒就被人用脚踹上了肚子，张口就来一句操你大爷。

“错了错了...小弟知错！”

黄明昊趴在床上乐开了花。

范丞丞揉着揉着突然凑过来吻了一下他的脸，黄明昊疑惑的看向他，只见那人轻声说了一句“我喜欢上你。”

后果就是他被一只涨红着脸的炸毛小猫咪给踹下了床大骂“不讲话会死阿！！”

那人嘲笑他“真的脸皮薄。”后就把炸毛的小猫拉下床抱进怀里安抚着，在他耳边说句“别生气，开玩笑的，刚成年？”

“一句生日快乐也没说！！讨厌死你了。”

但是黄明昊不知道的是，在昨晚范丞丞把他抱去清洗完摁好被子后悄悄的在他红红的小脸上吻了一口，说

“生日快乐，小昊哥。”

【END】


End file.
